


Seznamme se

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Jim se vracel z nějaké oficiální akce a vezl i Humpreyho. Po cestě se jim pokazí auto a oni čekají, až je dojede vyzvednout Bernard, který vyjíždět asi hodinu po nich.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Seznamme se

**Author's Note:**

> Nikdy jsem si neuvědomila, že čeština má slovo, kde jsou dvě m za sebou. Vypadá to dost divně.
> 
> Přemýšlela jsem nad tím, že o Humphrym se toho moc neví. A tak jsem něco vymyslela. Je to pitomost, a kdyby tu Humphrey byl, určitě by mi k tomu něco řekl a určitě by to začínalo Při vší úctě, drahá dámo...  
> Je to nepochybně OOC a je to praštěné a rozhodně to neberte vážně.

"Humphrey," začal najednou Jim po delší době ticha, "tak mě napadlo… pracujeme spolu už nějaký ten čas a já o vás pořádně nic nevím. Kromě toho, že jste ženatý a studoval jste na Oxfordu. Jaké jsou třeba vaše koníčka?"  
Koutkem oka se na něj podíval a zjevně přemýšlel, jestli se má pouštět do tolik osobní debaty.  
"Moje práce," řekl nakonec.  
"Ale jděte. Vážně?"  
"Ano."  
"No dobře k vám by to vlastně i sedělo. A co děláte ve volných chvílích? O víkendu třeba? Chodíte na ryby? Já jo, mohli bychom někdy spolu."  
"V životě jsem to nedělal a nijak po tom neprahnu. A když už tak naléháte, starám se o svoji zahradu."  
"Páni, tak vy jste ve volných chvílích zahradník? Kdo by to do vás řekl. A co ještě?"  
"Nevím, k čemu vám ta informace bude."  
"No k ničemu. Já se taky neptám, aby mi to k něčemu bylo, já se ptám, protože mě to zajímá. Trávíme spolu tolik času a vůbec se neznáme. Kromě toho trčíme za deštivé noci v nepojízdném autě. Skvělá příležitost se trochu poznat, nemyslíte?"  
Humphrey mu na to měl sto chutí odpovědět, že on už ho zná velice dobře, protože když se napije, má tendence mu neustále vyprávět o svém životě. Takže byl zasvěcen do jeho koníčků, rodinných vztahů a bohužel i manželských problémů. Teď to ale vypadalo, že jeho ministr nedá pokoj, dokud nedostane to, co chce, a tak si jen povzdechl a řekl: "Maluju. A hraju na klavír."  
"Nepovídejte! Vy umíte malovat? A hrát na klavír?"  
"Ano a ano. Proč se tváříte tak překvapeně?"  
"Nikdy by do vás neřekl, že máte umělecké sklony. Jste samé překvapení, to vám povím. Já se kdysi učil na housle. Ale vydržel jsem to rok, pak mě to přestalo bavit. Nesnášel jsem to fidlání stupnic. Rodiče mě chvála bohu do toho nenutili, mám pocit, že si spíš oddechli, když jsem řekl, že chci skončit. Smekám, že jste to vydržel."  
"Neměl jsem moc na výběr. Byl jsem v tomto směru… násilně vzdělán, abych to tak řekl."  
"Jak to myslíte?"  
"Byly zkrátka oblasti, u kterých bylo záhodno, aby je syn mých rodičů ovládal. Umění, literatura, historie… a tak podobně."  
"Vy jste asi z nějaké," ukázal prstem nahoru, "hódně nóbl rodiny, co?"  
Pokýval hlavou ze strany na stranu. "Lze to tak nazvat."  
"A máte nějaké lidské, obyčejné koníčky? Něco jiného než opery, divadla a hraní klasiků? Předpokládám, že hrajete klasiky."  
"Předpokládáte správně. A ano, mám. Chodím na procházky se psem."  
"Jejda, vy máte pejska?"  
"Já úplně ne a pejskem bych to stvoření taky nenazýval, vzhledem k tomu, že je to vlkodav. Patří synovi, ale Harold se odstěhoval za prací a nemohl si tu obludu s sebou vzít, tak nám ji nechal doma. Časem jsme si ale na sebe zvykli a ukázalo se, že je to příjemný společník na procházení."  
"A copak vůbec dělá synek?"  
"Právníka."  
Zachechtal se. "Že mě to ale vůbec nepřekvapuje. Jeho poslouchat musí být ještě horší než vás. Studoval na Oxfordu?"  
"No pochopitelně," odpověděl skoro až dotčeně. Kde jinde by taky jeho krev měla studovat?  
"Povězte mi něco o studiu na Oxfordu. Jaké to tak bylo? Mně to vždycky přišlo, že to musí být úplně jiná svět."  
"Než ekonomka? Tak to bezpochyby."  
Jim se na něj kysele zašklebil.  
"Panuje tam trošku jiná atmosféra, to je pravda" pokračoval Humphrey už ne tolik kousavě, "ale jinak je to prostě škola."  
"Je to tam těžké?"  
"Ano."  
"A měl jste kromě učení čas i na něco jiného? Vždycky jsem si život oxfordského studenta představovat tak, že se ráno probudí a pak se celý den šrotí. Až do večera, kdy vyčerpaně padnou do postele."  
"Nejste daleko od pravdy, ale sem tam se našlo trochu času."  
"A zažil jste ten pořádný divoký studentský život? Pít až do rána a pak hned na přenášku?"  
"Já do té školy chodil, abych se něco naučil, ne abych si užíval! Ačkoli…" dodal tiše a trochu ostýchavě, "byly případy…" Pak se ale vzpamatoval, odmlčel se a vypadalo to, že pokračovat nehodlá.  
"No ták, Humpy. Nebuďte takový suchar. Podělte se se svým ministrem."  
"Jednou se skutečně stalo, že se nám oslava protáhla až do rána. Přišli jsme pak pozdě na hodinu latinské morfologie…"  
"Čeho?"  
"Tvarosloví," upřesnil. "To je ta část gramatiky, která se zabývá…"  
"A copak jste slavili?" skočil mu do řeči, protože to ho zajímalo mnohem víc.  
"Vítězství ve veslařském závodě," utrousil po tom hrubém přerušení.  
"To mě vlastně mohlo napadnout… A vy jste se taky účastnil?"  
"Ne, já hrával tenis. Ale Arnold vesloval. Byl to ostatně on, kdo mě tehdy pozval na tu proklatou oslavu."  
"Copak, bolela vás ráno hlavička?" zakřenil se. "Věřím, že latinská morfologie, ať už je to teda cokoli, je už tak dost strašná, natož pak s opicí."  
"Musím vás pořádat, pane ministře, abyste v souvislosti s mou osobou neužívat toho slova. V životě jsem nic takového neměl!"  
"Tak s lehkou nevolností."  
"To už… odpovídá realitě lépe."  
"Jistě," mrkl na něj, "státní úředníci nebývají pod obraz, ale v dobré náladě a ráno jim bývá nanejvýš lehce těžko, že? Mimochodem když jste řekl Arnold, myslel jste… tamtoho Arnolda? Toho sira Arnolda?"  
"Ano, jeho."  
"On vesloval? Vážně? On?! To měl asi docela vypracovanou postavu, co?"  
"To vskutku míval."  
"Na něj musely holky letět jak mouchy na med. A jaká je vaše nejšílenější vzpomínka na studium?"  
"Zkouška z latinské syntaxe."  
"Ale no tak. Víte, jak to myslím. Nějakou pitomost, co jste udělal. A neříkejte, že jste nic takového nedělal! Taky jste byl mladý a každý mladý děla skopičiny. I kdyby byl z fajnové rodiny a já nevím co všechno."  
Povzdechl si. "Když to musíte vědět… Jednou jsme s Arnoldem zachránili krysu, která se chytila u nás na koleji do pasti. Potají jsme si pak chovali u nás na pokoji skoro rok, než pošla."  
"Krysu?" zopakoval zaraženě. "Vy a sir Arnold jste chovali krysu? Tu odpornou velkou myš? Vy… a _sir_ Arnold…?"  
"Ano, já a Arnold!"  
"Tak to je teda… opravdu hodně šílené. Humphrey, vy se teda nezdáte! Povězte mi ještě něco, co o vás nevím. A nechte si ty řeči, že nevíte, co já nevím a tak dále. Něco, o čem víte, že já nevím."  
Táhle si povzdechl a jedinou nadějí v tu chvíli mu byla světla auta, která uviděl ve zpětném zrcátku. Při troše štěstí to jede Bernard.  
"Byl jsem nejlepší z ročníku v těsnopise. A Arnold nejhorší," dodal s jistou dávnou uspokojení.  
"Vy umíte těsnopis?"  
"Samozřejmě že umím těsnopis! Jsem přece státní úředník."  
"Státní úředník musí umět těsnopis?"  
"Státní úředník by měl umět těsnopis. Čím si myslíte, že Bernard zapisuje veškeré porady? Kdyby těsnopis neovládal, nemohl by zastávat tu pozici, kterou zastává. A když jsme u Bernarda, tak ten právě přijel. Chvála bohu," dodal tiše.

"Sir Humphrey se mi zdál včera takový rozladěný," řekl následujícího dne Bernard, když zůstal s ministrem sám. "O čem jste se v tom autě bavili?"  
"Trošku jsem vyzvídal. Chtěl jsem ho poznat trochu blíž."  
"A poznal jste?"  
"Řekl bych, že ano. Povídal mi o svých studiích a tak podobně. Prý kdysi s budoucím sirem Arnoldem chovali krysu."  
"Krysu? Božínku, takže to byli oni!"  
"Kdo oni?"  
"Víte, na Oxfordu, aspoň za doby, co jsem tam studoval, kolovaly historky, že dva studenti, říkalo se jim prý nerozlučná dvojka z Balliolovy fakulty, chovali krysu. Jednou si ji vzali na vyučování, utekla jim a vlezla do tašky jedné profesorce s panickým strachem z hlodavců. Prý z toho byl tehdy hrozný malér."  
"A tak tím se mi nepochlubil. Vždycky ví, co zamlčet."  
"A že zpíval ve sboru zmínil?"  
"Cože? Humphrey? Ve sboru? Náš Humphrey?"  
"Ano. Dokonce sólo. Sbormistr na něj pak ještě roky vzpomínal. Spolužák chodil do sboru, čekával jsem na něj po zkouškách. Sbormistr vždycky říkal, že toto není orchestr, ale skupina kvákajících žab na leknínu a že by dal všechno zlato světa za svého skřivánka Applebyho."  
"Tak skřivánek Appleby…" zopakoval Jim a nedokázal se ubránit smíchu. "Myslíte, že nám někdy zazpívá?"  
Bernard nestihl odpovědět, protože se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře a dovnitř vstoupil Humphrey.  
"Nesu vám ty papíry, pane ministře."  
A Jim měl co dělat, aby mu neřekl _děkuju, skřivánku_.


End file.
